comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Palamok (Earth-5875)
Palamok is the third planet in the Napret system, and the homeworld of the yanme'e. It is orbited by four natural satellites - Naxook, Oquiu, Ka'amoti, and Kami. History Yanme'e evolved from winged tree-dwelling arthropods on Palamok. During the Forerunner-Xenomorph War, the Librarian visited Palamok as a part of the Conservation Measure to save yanme'e specimens and index them in the Ark so they could survive the activation of the Halo Array. After the rings were lighted and all life extinct, the yanme'e were returned to Palamok aboard a Keyships, where they started rebuilding their culture and civilization. For the next thousands of years, the yanme'e were able to become a Tier 4 species after developing space-faring technology. They would have their first contact with an intelligent alien species in 1544, finding the religious alliance known as the Covenant, which was searching for forerunner artifacts. The first contact was hostile, and the yanme'e resisted the alien intruders on their planets, leading to heavy casualties on both sides; while the Covenant was much superior in technology and discipline, the sheer number of yanme'e combatants proved too much. The Covenant was unwilling to glass Palamok, as they suspected the many hives on the planet were secret homes to forerunner technology. The san'shyuum were then able to discover an effective method of communication with the yanme'e, and after an alliance with the many Queens who lived on the planet, the yanme'e were inducted into the Covenant and the conflict between the two sides ended. When the Covenant explored Palamok they found no forerunner artifacts or relics. Duo to the Workers' innate talent of repairing, they were used by the Covenant as mechanics and engineers when a huragok was not present, while Drones and Warriors were taken as soldiers for the Covenant Armada. A council of yanme'e Queens was also formed to conscript their offspring into the Covenant. After the end of the First Contact War, many yanme'e gladly returned to Palamok and the Napret system. Topography Palamok is a small planet with a stable environment, most of which is used to house the massive hive-cities of the yanme'e. It has an atmospherical composition similar to that of Earth, although is is inhospitable and toxic to humans. Palamok is mostly engulfed in deserts, while most of the yanme'e leave underground the planet in colossal-sized towers; while very similar to Earth in some stances, Palamok is smaller and tends to tropical extremes. It is flag and featureless, possessing little to no volcanic activity at all. The average surface temperature varies from 29°C to 42°C (84.2°F to 107.6°F), with its gravity being twice smaller than that of Earth. The gravity proved to be a challenge for the evolution of the yanme'e wings, although it granted them excellent flight skills on worlds with higher gravities duo to their hard exoskeletons. It has a population of 43 billion. Native species *Yanme'e Category:Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Planets of Earth-5875 Category:Homeworlds of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant worlds (Earth-5875) Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Created by Draft227